You Belong With Me
by Patricia PM
Summary: É a minha primeira song-fic e estou bastante orgulhosa dela, ateacho que ficou girinha, mas nada melhor do que a opiniao das melhores leitoras do mundo, leiam e comentem.... Bjx Inu


Inuyasha e as outras personagens não me pertencem.

A musica não me pertence e sim a uma das minhas cantoras preferidas a Taylor Swift.

Esta é uma das minhas primeiras song-fics, isso se as outras contarem como song-fics.

Dedico esta fic a… bem… dedico esta fic a mim propria, é justo.

^^"

You Belong With Me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do

(Você está no telefone com a sua namorada  
Ela está mal humorada, ela está chateada  
com algo que você disse  
Ela não entende o seu humor  
como eu entendo)

Kagome estava sentada na sua cama olhando pela janela quando ve Inuyasha, o seu lindo vizinho de 17 anos falando no celular. Dava pra ver que ele brigava com alguem e o mais provavel era ser com Kikyou a namorada dele.

I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

(Estou no meu quarto  
é uma típica noite de terça-feira  
Estou ouvindo o tipo de musica  
que ela não gosta  
Ela nunca vai saber sua história  
Como eu sei)

Kagome pea no seu caderno de desenho e escreve uma mensagem para que Inuyasha veja. Sempre faziam aquilo para conversarem, e era uma forma de se divertirem.

-_Estas bem?_  
-_Cansado de drama._

_-Lamento. _– Inuyasha faz um movimento de ombros como se nem se importasse e Kagome decide escrever algo mais.

Inuyasha se levanta e fecha as cortinas quando Kagome escreve:

_-Eu amo voce. _– E apenas quando ela vai mostrar o que escreveu é que repara que ele tinha ido. Mais uma vez não havia conseguido dizer-lhe o que sentia.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole  
time

(Mas ela usa saias curtas, eu uso camisetas  
Ela é capitã de lideres de torcida, eu estou nas  
arquibancadas  
Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar  
Que o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui todo  
tempo)

Kagome deu os ombros e ligou a aparelhagem, se olhou no espelho e viu que a sua aparencia não tinha nada a ver com a de Kikyou, ela era linda, tinha cabelos muito compridos, castanho e lisos, era magra, não usava oculos como ela e muito menos as roupas que ela usava. Sempre teve vergonha de usar roupas justas que deixassem mostrar o seu corpo, por isso mantinha as suas roupas guardadas no fundo do armario arrumadinhas.

Derrepente teve uma ideia. Correu ate ao armario e tirou rodas as suas roupas experimentando-as na frente do espelho tentando fazer as suas posiçoes mais sexy´s.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

(Se você pudesse ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo  
Então por que não pode  
ver que você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim)

Vltou a por a t-shirt e as calças de pijama e correu ate á cama saltanto e tocando na sua guitarra imaginaria, ao som da musica. Pegou na escova cantou e dançou tudo na frente da janela, onde Inuyasha espreitou e a viu dançando feito maluca com a escova na mao.

Sorriu ao ver as cenas da rapariga, ela era sem duvida muito engraçada.

Deixou-se cair na cama exausta de tanta dança e dormiu ate a manha seguinte sonhando com Inuyasha.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

(Andando pelas ruas  
com o seu jeans desgastado  
eu não posso ajudar, pensando que é assim que deve ser  
Rindo em um banco do parque, pensando em mim mesmo  
Ei, isso não é fácil?)

De manha enquanto esperava pela camioneta, pegou no seu livro de portugues e começou a ler, e foi quando Inuyasha saiu de casa. Logo fechou o livro e o pousou no colo e esperou que ele se sentasse á sua beira.

-Oi.

-Oi, tudo bem Kagome?

-Sim. – Inuyasha levantou a mao e com os dedos pos alguns dos fios de cabelo de cagome atras da orelha da mesma a deixando vermelha com a acçao. – E voce como está?

-Sempre bem, e melhor agora que falo com voce. – Inuyasha recostou-se no banco e sorriu.

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what are you doing with a girl like that

(E você tem um sorriso  
que eu poderia acender essa cidade inteira  
Eu não tenho visto ele desde o instante  
que ela te deixou pra baixo  
você diz que está bem  
Eu te conheço melhor que ela  
Ei, o que você vai fazer com uma garotas dessas!?)

-Voce anda muito tempo fora.

-É tenho ido a algumas festas, voce podia aparecer numa delas um dia destes. – Inuyasha disse isso e Kikyou estacionou o descapotavel vermelho na calçada.

-Inu, vem amor. – O hanyou se levantou e foi ate ao carro. Kikyou tirou os oculos escuros e olhou para Kagome.

-Kah, pensa no que eu te disse. – Ele disse entrando no carro. Kikyou logo o abraçou e lhe deu um cheirinho no pescoço, olhando directamente para Kagome como se dizendo que o Inuyasha era apenas dela.

Ambos se despediram com um aceno de mao e Kikyou deu partida ao carro.

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

(Ela usa salto alto  
Eu uso tênis  
Ela é capitã de líderes de torcida, e eu estou na  
arquibancada  
Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar  
o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui todo  
tempo)

Uma semana depois houve jogo de futebol americano, e o Inuyasha era jogador. Kikyou era a lider da torcida e ela fazia apenas parte da banda. La estava Kikyou gritando a plenos pulmoes dando animo a todos os jogadores enquanto Kagome se limitava a bufar, vendo a cena. Quando finalmente a segunda parte começou, Kagome fez tal como Kikyou gritou em plenos pulmoes por Inuyasha que corria rapidamente pelo campo e marcava pontos.

Kikyou continuava a gritar por ele, ali era como se estivessem vendo quem gritava mais alto. Kagome desistio de tocar o seu instrumento apenas para gritar mais alto.

A equipe de Inuyasha ganhou o campionato e Kikyou apenas para se mostrar perante os jogadores fez dois mortais para tras.

If you could see that I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you  
See, you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You, you belong with me  
You, you belong with me

(Se você pudesse ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo  
Então por que não pode  
ver que você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim  
você pertence a mim)

Inuyasha tinha sido o heroi do jogo. Quando ele foi festejar a beira da namorada, esta estava flertando com o seu colega de equipe que tinha marcado o primeiro ponto.

-Voce é muito lindo, sabia?

-E voce é uma gata. – Dizia Naraku, o colega de Inuyasha com quem Kikyou se metia.

Kagome viu quando Inuyasha chegou e apanhou Kikyou se esfregando em Naraku e abriu a boca de surpresa. Como ela era capaz de estar quase se atirando a outro rapaz quando tinha o que Kagome ela mais amava no mundo, realmente não era justo.

-O que foi Inuyasha, eu não tava fazendo nada de mau, não, viu? Eu estava apenas falando com o Naraku.

-Quer saber? Não me interessa. Acabou Kikyou, pode ficar com o Naraku, estou farto das suas cenas.

Oh, I remember you  
Driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

(Ah, eu lembro  
você dirigindo até minha casa  
No meio da noite  
Eu sou a única que te faz rir  
Quando você está quase chorando  
Eu sou a única que sei suas músicas favoritas  
E você me conta sobre seus sonhos  
Pense que eu sei aonde você pertence  
Pense que eu sei que é a mim)

No dia seguinte seria o baile da escola. Uma comemoraçao em que todos os alunos iam para estarem com os amigos e passarem um bom serao.

Kagome estava deitada na cama escrevendo quando viu Inuyasha, já pronto para o baile, vestindo um pelo fato preto e com os cabelos prateados caidos nos ombros e costas, pegando no caderno de desenho e escrevendo algo. Logo pegou no seu para poder depois responder.

-_Voce vem ao baile hoje?_ – Kagome leu e escreveu a resposta.

_-Não, tenho que estudar. – _Inuyasha encolheu os ombros e escreveu algo.

-_Queria que voce fosse. – _Ele suspirou e Kagome sorriu rasgado. Ele peou no casado do fato pos ao ombro e saiu.

Ela olhou para a cama e viu a sua folha que dizia: Eu amo voce.

Tirou os oculos e olhou de novo para o quarto agora vazio do rapaz.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me

(Você não pode ver  
que eu sou a única  
que te entende  
que esteve aqui por todo esse tempo  
então por que você não consegue ver?  
você pertence a mim.)

No baile varios casais dançavam na pista de dança, Kagome entrou e procurou por Inuyasha que estava conversando com Sango.

Quando Inuyasha olhou para a porta e viu Kagome, vom um vestido branco comprido ate aos pes justos no corpo e mais largo no resto, com os cabelos negros como a noite ondulados andando na sua direcçao sorriu abertamente e foi ao seu encontro.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You, you belong with me  
You, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

(Esperando em sua porta dos fundos  
Todo esse tempo  
Como você poderia não saber baby  
Que você pertence a mim  
Que você pertence a mim

Que voce pertence a mim  
Alguma vez pensou  
Apenas talvez  
Que voce pertence a mim

Que voce pertence a mim

Kikyou ia na direcçao de Inuyasha e amarrou num braço para que ele parasse e dançasse com ela, mas ele limitou-se a soltar-se do seu aperto e continuar na direcçao de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, volta aqui. Inuyasha!

Quando Inuyasha estava frente a frente com Kagome olhou nos seus olhos azuis claros e depois concentrou-se no papela que ela desdobrava com os dedos finos e perfeitos.

_- Eu amo voce._

Inuyasha olhou bem o papel e leu duas, tres, quatro vezes o papel sem acreditar no que lia. Abriu o casaco e do bolso interno tirou tambem um papel dobrado, desdobrou-o e mostrou a sua mensagem.

_-Eu te amo_. – Sorriram um para o outro e esquecendo os papeis e tudo a sua volta uniram-se num apaixonado beijo.

The End

AHH ADOREI FAZER ESTA FIC.

SERIO VOU FAZER MAIS VEZES DESTAS FIC´S.

xD

não sei se é preciso repetir que nem as personagens nem a musica me pertencem, mas como eu sou simpatica eu repito para não me acusarem de plagio.

AS PERSONAGENS NEM A MUSICA ME PERTENCEM.

Musica de: Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me

Deixem reviws para eu saber se ficou boa ou não.


End file.
